The Seven Deadly Sins  Katherine Pierce
by xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx
Summary: Looking back, she thinks that this might have been her downfall.
1. Chapter 1: GluttonyAvarice

Seven Deadly Sins: Katherine Pierce

**Chapter 1: Gluttony/Avarice**

**Chapter 2: Lust**

**Chapter 3: Wrath**

**Chapter 4: Envy**

**Chapter 5: Sloth**

**Chapter 6: Vanity**

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**Hey guys again,**

**This is based purely on Katherine Pierce from Vampire Diaries and none of the other characters really make appearances in here, they're just mentioned! I thought that I might just give everyone a heads up! Enjoy!**

**BTW I do not own Katherine Pierce or the Vampire Diaries! Wish I did!**

**Music to listen to whilst reading: Toxic – Britney Spears**

**Whatcha Say- Jason Derulo**

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**

**Chapter 1 – Gluttony/Avarice**

She always was a spoilt person. Her father was a lord in the court of Bulgarian Royalty, and so, because of his high status and mound of money, she was spoiled rotten by her doting father. She had everything she wanted and so much more. Now, as a result of a luxurious childhood and human life, she wants more than she should ever have and gets more than she should ever have.

Back then, she was spoilt with pretty dresses and heavy trinkets. Now she's spoilt with the love of men who shouldn't be hers and the warm, delicious blood that flows through them.

She doesn't care that she hurts people because she's greedy and _glutinous _and wants more, not less.

The Salvatore brothers are her favourite victims of her greed, her _gluttony._She should've had one, but she wanted both. So, as usual, she had both and used both for her own twisted amusement. As well as a way to satiate her thirst for blood and her thirst for _more. _Her greed almost led to her second death, and if not that, then imprisonment for a very long time. And as usual, her greed for more, overcame any feeling of love or affection for the brothers, so she left and never looked back. After all, she was greedy.

She admits to herself that they were fun whilst they lasted, but she was a fickle vampire and had never stayed with one person, let alone two, for too long. But, in all her greed, she still expected their complete puppy-dog devotion to her to last for 146 years. She expected it to last through her absence ands expected it to be there when she ultimately went back to them.

She should have known, after living for so long and going through what she has, that it wouldn't have lasted, because vampires are fickle creatures and their love wouldn't have lasted a century and a half. She thinks, as she lay on the floor of the Salvatore boarding house, that this...her greed, her gluttony, might have been her downfall.

**Ok, looking back on this, I realise that this might've been a little too angsty and short but oh well...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU HATE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LOVE IT, REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**


	2. Chapter 2: Lust

Seven Deadly Sins: Katherine Pierce

**Chapter 1: Gluttony/Avarice**

_**Chapter 2: Lust**_

**Chapter 3: Wrath **

**Chapter 4: Envy**

**Chapter 5: Sloth**

**Chapter 6: Vanity**

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**I do not own Katherine Pierce or the Vampire Diaries!**

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**

**Chapter 2-Lust**

Over the centuries, both men and women have thrown themselves at her and chased after her, vying for her hand. She has never picked just one, merely choosing to play with all of their hearts before moving on when they become boring, which they always do. If she was normal and human, she would have chosen one of them and let the others go. But since she is neither normal or human, she has all of them just because she can, and because her _lust _demands for them all.

She came back to Mystic Falls for Stefan Salvatore, and as much as she hates to admit it, she might...just might, love him. It's not lust when it comes to him, not anymore and that's bad because that means she cares...which she shouldn't. For now she's content in believing that the reason she came back to the horrible town that almost killed her, was Elena, her doppelganger, the girl who dared to have her perfect face, and not for the man she might, possibly, care for.

As for Damon Salvatore, her relationship with him is still pure lust. She cares for Stefan, but Damon is like a drug. A very sweet tasting drug that you can't get enough of, yet like denying yourself it, because it makes it even sweeter when you take it again. Stefan's pure 'goodness' might make her love him, but Damon's darkness keeps her hooked. She lusts after him because he's what she wants to feel again. And also because the lust she feels when she's with him, makes her feel _alive. _So when he confesses his love for **Elena **outside of Elena's house, she couldn't help but kiss him and finally let out all that pent-up lust.

She realises her mistake now, as she lay on the floor of the Salvatore boarding house. She should have let Stefan gradually warm up to her, and Damon come to her instead of barging into their life like she did. Then she wouldn't be in this awfully painful predicament. So, she thinks, that this...her lust, might have been her downfall.

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU HATE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LOVE IT, REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**


	3. Chapter 3: Wrath

Seven Deadly Sins: Katherine Pierce

**Chapter 1: Gluttony/Avarice**

**Chapter 2: Lust**

_**Chapter 3: Wrath **_

**Chapter 4: Envy**

**Chapter 5: Sloth**

**Chapter 6: Vanity**

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**I do not own Katherine Pierce or the Vampire Diaries!**

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**

**Chapter 3- Wrath**

Many people know Katherine as the gorgeous lady with an equally gorgeous and flirtatious smile. Granted, they don't usually last very long because the majority are human or on their way to a 'death sentence'. She likes to play with them then kill them because in the end, they're all the same. The people who know her though, really know her, call her cruel and manipulative. A demon with an angel's face. She prefers to think of herself as **wrathful**.

Katherine doesn't like many people and the ones she she does, are usually men. The people who she doesn't like, usually suffer because of it, nothing personal, she just doesn't like you, or end up dead... like dead non-vampire dead. But Elena Gilbert is going through neither torture or death. All because of one, rather petty, reason. Elena was her descendant and for that she has not been hurt. Because she never hurts anyone from her family, no matter how much she hates them. She doesn't touch them because of their blood...her blood, her husband's (ex-husband's) blood, and she couldn't bear to touch anything of his. Despite her public flaunting of her love for debauchery, there is a part of her, a very small part of her, that still loves him. So Elena will live, for now, because despite her old age and vanity and selfishness, she isn't ready to let go of the past and truly be free. Her wrath is limited.

She chose the Salvatore brothers not because she actually cared for them but because one of them resembled **him. **Sure, she knew he was long dead and bringing up the memories now was NOT a good idea, but she had always been impulsive, so she played the game with him too.

His brother was also quite attractive so it was a huge plus for her. She knew that she shouldn't do this, it's just making her more miserable and jaded but the temptation was just far too enticing. She should have struck him and his love-struck moron of a brother down where they stood for having any resemblance to her ex-husband but for once she was weak and didn't let her **wrath **run wild.

It's truly a pity that she didn't because she realises her mistake now, as she lay on the floor of the Salvatore boarding house. She should have killed them both when she had the chance, the good-for-nothing Salvatore brothers and her annoying little doppelganger Elena. Then she wouldn't be in this annoying situation where she's dying – dying...it's such a hard concept to wrap her mind around. So, she thinks, that this...her wrath, or rather her lack of it, might have been her downfall.

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU HATE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LOVE IT, REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**


	4. Chapter 4: Envy

Seven Deadly Sins: Katherine Pierce

**Chapter 1: Gluttony/Avarice**

**Chapter 2: Lust**

**Chapter 3: Wrath **

_**Chapter 4: Envy**_

**Chapter 5: Sloth**

**Chapter 6: Vanity**

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**I do not own Katherine Pierce or the Vampire Diaries!**

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**

**Chapter 4- Envy**

Katherine is a very proud woman so admitting to anyone, or herself for that matter, that she has felt envy before, is something that would never happen as she would rather stake herself or set herself on fire...not that she would.

She envies Elena. The girl who has her face, her voice, her eyes and yet she manages to do something that she never thought possible. To have both Salvatore brothers at her beck and call despite the fact that the brothers should hate Elena for having the face of the woman that played them. She struck the fear in their hearts but her doppelganger provoked the love – the goodness... not that she wanted to do that. But still, she envies Elena for being truly pure and innocent in a way that she never got to be. Katherine may have been sheltered from poverty and starvation, but not from politics and manipulation so she was never really innocent. But Elena was sheltered in every way possible and still retains her big doe eyes that widen angelically (and not have to fake the angel bit). She envies her way of just drawing people in without trying...without having to compel or scheme or manipulate her way into hearts with seductive looks and smiles. She envies Elena's ability to make friends and hold onto them without hurting them in any way, and so she feels a perverse sort of pleasure in seeing her witchy best friend distancing herself from Elena. She envies Elena. Not that she would ever admit it.

She doesn't like the emotion so she tries to get rid of it. But the emotion stays and she suddenly feels as if that girl is better than her and she hates it. She dreads facing the girl who stole her face because she doesn't want to face the fact that maybe she's not as omniscient as she thought she was.

She realises her mistake now, as she lay on the floor of the Salvatore boarding house. She shouldn't have gotten so worked up over some stupid feeling like envy. Then she might not have gotten staked through the heart by her former lovers. So she thinks, that this...her envy, might have been her downfall.

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU HATE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LOVE IT, REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**


	5. Chapter 5: Sloth

Seven Deadly Sins: Katherine Pierce

**Chapter 1: Gluttony/Avarice**

**Chapter 2: Lust**

**Chapter 3: Wrath **

**Chapter 4: Envy**

_**Chapter 5: Sloth**_

**Chapter 6: Vanity**

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**I do not own Katherine Pierce or the Vampire Diaries!**

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**

**Chapter 5- Sloth**

She doesn't hunt the way she used to. It's not that she's too weak, she's just too lazy. Instead of seeking prey out she lets them come to her. The beautiful innocent girl down the road sitting in the dark. All the victims realise their mistake too late, when her angelic face morphs into a demon's and drains them dry. And she does all this by just sitting around, doing nothing...waiting for her prey to come to her. She may not be the queen of patience, but she is the queen of sloth.

She prefers to use lackeys, dispensable slaves, to do her dirty work. It's not that she's afraid of getting up and doing things herself, it's just that she doesn't have to...the threats she sends out give out the message well enough so she prefers to stay at her current house, 'cuddled up' with her new play thing with a glass of scotch – blood – in one hand, and a cigar in the other. She's just classy like that.

So when she first heard about the girl with her face, she naturally sends one of her servants to deal with it. They deal with it by causing a car crash that sends the face stealer and her family off a bridge. She doesn't mind because she didn't have to get up and drive there herself. A few weeks later that annoying face stealer with the nine lives is still alive and it almost irritates Katherine enough for her to do something herself. Instead she sends Isobel to deal with it. But when Isobel comes back with the news that Elena was still alive, Katherine was naturally, **very **not happy. Now she has to let go of her new pet and bottle of vodka and hunt down the annoying pest herself. She did not feel the thrill of the hunt, the game any more because she is, after all, a sloth.

She realises her mistake now, as she lay on the floor of the Salvatore boarding house. She shouldn't have been so lazy because if she hadn't, she might've gotten a little more experience when it came down to hand-to-hand combat. If she hadn't been so lazy, she might've been able to defeat both brothers + the annoying pest she came for. She might've been victorious instead of lying on the floor, like some pathetic pansy. So, she thinks, that this...her sloth, might've been her downfall.

**REVIEW PLEASE! IF YOU HATE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW! IF YOU LOVE IT, REVIEW! PLEASE! **

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**


	6. Chapter 6: Vanity

Seven Deadly Sins: Katherine Pierce

**Chapter 1: Gluttony/Avarice**

**Chapter 2: Lust**

**Chapter 3: Wrath**

**Chapter 4: Envy**

**Chapter 5: Sloth**

**Chapter 6: Vanity**

**Chapter 7: Epilogue**

**I do not own Katherine Pierce or the Vampire Diaries!**

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**

**Chapter 6- Vanity**

Over the years, she has learnt to adapt to her surroundings and situations, thanks to Klaus. Her innocence, naiveté and plain 'niceness' has all but disappeared into cruelty and emotionless ruthlessness. But one characteristic that has remained would be her vanity. Eve when she was human, she was vain beyond belief. Flouting her beauty through town like a courtesan, she prided herself on her looks. Now as a vampire, she does the same, only she doesn't need to be careful of the reputation-destroying rumours…she loves them. Many times she's been accused of being a floozy, but the vampires surrounding her would all know the truth. She has and always will be, vain. The only reason she likes to surround herself with the unsuspecting humans she charms, is because they all see her beauty, and none of her inner ugliness. The vampires that have met her don't see beauty, but horror and wariness of the hunted Petrova Doppelganger. And she won't have that because she loves her outer perfection; it makes her feel, perfect…but also helps her forget why she's running, always running.

When she first went to Mystic Falls, she had already heard of the werewolf rumours, that the Lockwood's were werewolves and one had triggered the curse. She had also heard of the kind and handsome Salvatore brothers. It was the perfect new home. She could complete the next phase of her plan and play with new toys all in one go. When she first stepped out of her carriage and spied the handsome Mr Stefan Salvatore, she knew that she had found the perfect companion for the rest of her eternity. He was both beautiful inside and out, enough to hide her flaws, and according to the rumour mill, he was modest and nice as well. Deliciously forbidden in other words. She would make sure that his beauty would last forever as well, just like hers.

She realized her mistake now, as she lies on the floor of the Salvatore Boarding House. She mistook a gift for a curse. Her vanity was the one part of her that she thought would never leave her. But here it is, slowly draining away as the black veins of death slither up her neck and distort her pretty face. Her vanity, she once thought was her strength. Now she knows that in reality, it is her greatest weakness, assuming her ageless face and a blinding smile would help her out of any situation. So, she thinks, that this…her vanity might've been her downfall, the reason she's coming out last in this final grand game of survival.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Seven Deadly Sins: Katherine Pierce

**Chapter 1: Gluttony/Avarice**

**Chapter 2: Lust**

**Chapter 3: Wrath**

**Chapter 4: Envy**

**Chapter 5: Sloth**

**Chapter 6: Vanity**

_**Chapter 7: Epilogue**_

**I do not own Katherine Pierce or the Vampire Diaries!**

**xXDarknessFallsWeRiseXx**

**Chapter 7- Epilogue**

Her story began in 1475, the year that she was born, the cursed Petrova Doppelganger, with the name Katerina Petrova. Her father was a nobleman, a strict yet warm man. Her mother was a housewife, as were all the other women of her time, and she was the most loving mother you could ever ask for. She grew up in a household full of many brothers and sisters and had a very affectionate relationship with them all. So looking back to her happy childhood, she could remember exactly the moment her descent to hell began.

She was only fifteen years old and she had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. The minute she decided to frolic around with that dazzling young foreigner with the blue eyes, she should've realized that something bad would happen. Of course, given half the chance, Katerina would've chosen to raise her baby girl as a 'single mother'. But she had brought shame to the long honourable line of Petrova's with her indiscretions and her father had turned a cold shoulder to her pleas, and rode away with her daughter. So looking back, it was very clear where her road to hell began.

She had been banished to England, cold-heartedly told to never go back to Bulgaria again. She had acted uncaring and spiteful but inside she had been dying inside, knowing that the chances that she would ever see her mother and siblings again were slim. She had been unceremoniously packed off onto the closest ship and sent off without a farewell. She had been steaming with anger but deep down inside she understood why she had been thrown out. But by then she had already become so selfish that she didn't notice that little feeling.

By the time she had arrived in London, England, she had made friends with another young girl, the daughter of a healer. Back in her hometown, the healer had been rumoured to be a witch. But now, just to spite her family even more, she made friends with the daughter and found herself to enjoy the girl's company quite a lot. The girl's name was Penelope Bennet, daughter of Silvia Bennet. So when she got to London, she had been invited to stay with the Bennet Family in their newly bought home.

Then one day, when she was walking through the streets, exploring this new world, she had bumped into a handsome young lord with well-kept blonde hair and the most alluring blue eyes. She would never know until much later how dangerous he was and how miserable her life would become because of him.

They met up, because she liked him and he liked her. Of course now she knows he just liked her familiar face and her useful blood. She had been spending so much time with him that she even began to spend entire days with him, neglecting poor Penelope who warned her about him. She didn't listen. In retrospect, she should have.

But the final straw to her loss of her innocence and the beginning of her 'evil', would've been one chilly winter night in 1492. Klaus, for that was his name, had invited her for dinner and led her to his special wine garden. She had foolishly followed him, her heart leaping at the possibility of a proposal. The night ended with her running for her life after hearing a proposal of the sort that she wasn't expecting to hear. Luckily for her, she had already been mistrustful of those she didn't know very well and struck up a brilliant 'friendship' with one of her guards, Trevor. He helped her find shelter, though the woman he had sent her to was hardly very receiving of her. And in all her clever glory, she thought that she had found a way out of her predicament by tricking the older vampires into turning her. But as usual, she underestimated a few factors.

After she properly turned she ran back to her old friend's house. They of course welcomed her in, inviting her in despite knowing that she was a vampire. At this point she had already realized that her friend and her friend's mother were witches and they were very kind to her. They gave her a necklace. 'It will protect you' they said. She believed them. They gave her money for a ticket back to Bulgaria. 'If you plead, I'm sure they'll let you go back'. She sprinted away to the docks, hoping to flee her misfortune with her newfound speed.

Going back to Bulgaria was different for her. Returning to her home she found it ransacked and the walls coloured with the blood of her family. This was probably the final straw for her. The final horrifying act that sealed her fate. She walked out of that house that day. She walked out and didn't look back. She didn't cry either, preferring to pretend that they didn't exist and that she was always an orphan.

She sailed to the Americas, managing to get on board a ship by merely fluttering her eyelashes, crying a few fake tears and telling them that she was newly orphaned and had nothing. They let her on. When she arrived, she arrived alone, preferring solitary comfort rather than comfort from friends. She changed her name to Katherine Pierce, hoping that Klaus and his minions would stop looking for her. They stopped for a while but she had become so paranoid and mistrustful that she kept moving around. Feeding the lie that she was an orphan, feeding off their kindness, kindness she once had, then moving on once she got bored.

She was in Charleston one day. She hadn't known that there were other vampires there, but they were there. Staring at her. The oldest said that she was Pearl and that the girl whose hand she was clutching, was her daughter, Annabelle. From then on, they moved together, moving from town to town only a few weeks apart to avoid suspicion.

Then came 1864. By then Annabelle, Pearl and Katherine had worked up an entourage of vampires. She had done her research and knew all about the werewolf family residing in Mystic Falls, one of its founding families. Again, to avoid suspicion she housed herself in another founder's house, the Salvatore's. She fascinated herself with the two brothers and ripping apart their friendship and pitting them against each other. But only a few months could be spared to spend time with them before her grand plan to escape from Klaus's clutches, tore them apart. By that time she had fallen in love, something she swore she would never do again. But she had and that made it all the more harder to fake her death and leave. 'She'd come back again.' She promised to herself and to Stefan, knowing that the likelihood of that ever happening was slim. 'I love you Stefan.', she had said to him as he lay on the ground, cold from death, 'We'll be together again, I promise'. She made sure with all her power that she'd be able to keep her promise. Little did she know that it would take 147 years. And that he didn't love her anymore.

But like all jealous women, they plot and fume over their lost men. And here she was, it was the year 2011 and she was back in Mystic Falls to finally get rid of her gruesome past and get back the one person she loved more than herself. Yet it all went so terribly, and so fast. She was back, then in a tomb, then out again, then Klaus came, and now she's here she lay on the floor of the Salvatore boarding house, with a stake driven right through her shrivelled hear, sending her deathly black veins that signal her end. They had battled in there, the house torn to pieces yet the only casualties had been herself, Klaus and a few originals. She can feel the incredulous eyes of her 'comrades' on her, wondering why she fought with them, for them and Elena, and why she had just done what she did. That being, throwing herself in front of Elena, her despicable doppelganger, letting the stake plunge through her chest, whilst driving the white ash wood through Klaus's. She sighs, managing to smirk through the impending blackness. All she can hope now is that they care enough to erect a gravestone or mausoleum for her, after all she did sacrifice herself to save their miserable hides, that says 'R.I.P. Katerina Petrova (Katherine Pierce) 1475-2011. Someone horribly mistaken and confused…but loved, still loved.'


End file.
